


question for you

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, second years as third years, several mentions of world war ii, study session turned makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: “Even Nishinoya passed, who couldn’t care less and ticked the first answer at every question,” Ennoshita comments. His hands flatten on top of the table, on each sides of Ryuu’s failed mid-term test. They look so pale, almost as white as the paper between them.They could flatten across a back.“You say that in a way that it feels like an insult,” Ryuu protests, voice weak in his throat. Ennoshita’s fingers dip in, nails scratching the surface of the table.“Good. Feel insulted,” Ennoshita huffs, annoyance thick in his voice. “I know you could pass if you paid attention in class, so do tell, what distracted you so much that you couldn’t tell the correct dates for the second world war?!”





	question for you

**Author's Note:**

> So it's Ennoshita's birthday and shameless me decided to give him an orgasm for the occasion. Read at your own discretion.

“I can’t believe you would fail in world history,” Ennoshita says, his pale fingers running down on the paper. He hisses when he spots a big mistake, something Ryuu should not have made; he grumbles when he turns the page. His hair falls into his eyes, dark locks curtaining his face from Ryuu. He blows at them irritably, but they fall back again.

_He should cut them,_ Ryuu thinks. Then Ennoshita blows at his fringe again, hair whirling in front of his face, and Ryuu changes his mind. _It’s perfect the way it is._

“Even Nishinoya passed, who couldn’t care less and ticked the first answer at every question,” Ennoshita comments. His hands flatten on top of the table, on each sides of Ryuu’s failed mid-term test. They look so pale, almost as white as the paper between them.

_They could flatten across a back._

“You say that in a way that it feels like an insult,” Ryuu protests, voice weak in his throat. Ennoshita’s fingers dip in, nails scratching the surface of the table.

“Good. Feel insulted,” Ennoshita huffs, annoyance thick in his voice. “I know you could pass if you paid attention in class, so do tell, what distracted you so much that you couldn’t tell the correct dates for the second world war?!”

Ennoshita does not shout. He rarely raises his voice in anger. And that is exactly what makes him all the more terrifying. His cool fury could destroy lives. His eyes cold, yet burning a hole in Ryuu reminds Ryuu of dry ice.

“I…” Ryuu starts, eyes wandering away from the ferocious gaze to the pouty lips, to the neck, to the slit of skin revealed where Ennoshita has undone his shirt. It is summer, a hot one in that, and the air conditioner broke in Ryuu’s room. He feels guilty, more for the heat inside than for the fail – there is a little cheeky joy in him for the captain of Karasuno to come to his home and lecture him in person.

“Yes, you,” Ennoshita says. Ryuu follows the movement of his lips, the way it forms little ‘o’-s and ‘a’-s.

_They look so kissable._

“We can’t have our ace missing the training camp. Are you listening?”

“Ah. Yeah. Sorry.”

“Sorry? That’s all you have to say after failing so miserably? After you promised you will pay extra attention?”

“I… I have a reason,” Ryuu says, shifting in his seat. The floor feels suddenly uncomfortable under him; his toes curl on in his feet and his hand crawls into a fist beside him. Ennoshita lets him struggle with his words, and waits patiently for him to continue. Sweat breaks at Ryuu’s temples, gliding down his jaw in big droplets – and even if he has the weather to blame, he knows it is all on him. All his nervousness, all his fears, materialize in the soft, jovial smile on Ennoshita’s lips encouraging to carry on. “But I’m not sure if you’d like it.”

“I’m all ears,” Ennoshita says, hands leaving the table as he leans back to come behind him, supporting his position. He tilts his head to the side, gauging Ryuu. Sitting cross-legged, his figure all but invites Ryuu’s eyes down to his crotch.

Ryuu’s stomach somersaults at the form his all-wanting eyes suspect to be hidden under the thin fabric of Ennoshita’s trousers. He gulps down hard, sweat pooling in his palms.

It is a bad idea; probably the worst he ever had.

He opens his mouth.

“World history falls on the same schedule with Year 3 Class 5’s PE.”

“Yes?” Ennoshita asks, slow, careful, inquisitive. When Ryuu stays quiet, he continues: “What does my class’ physical education class has to do with your failing grade?”

“My seat is by the window overlooking the track field,” Ryuu says, gulping down again, but the knot in his throat is not moving an inch. His voice comes out pained, almost whining. “Of course I will be distracted!”

Ennoshita stares at him for a second, then sighs, sitting up straight.

“Which one?” he asks. His hair falls into his face again, covering his expression from Ryuu, and the urge to sweep his hair out of his face and kiss his lips is stronger than ever before.

“Which… what?”

“Which girl in our class?”

“Girl?” Ryuu asks back.

Ennoshita rolls his head to the side; hair moving out of the way to reveal his puzzled expression.

Everything is beautiful in him, from his forehead shining from sweat to the nook of his neck, to his elbows supporting his weight, to his open legs – he supplies Ryuu’s imagination with the wildest of ideas.

“I’ve been watching you, Ennoshita,” Ryuu stutters, toes curling so harshly his feet threatens to cramp up.

Surprise pulls Ennoshita’s lips into a small ‘o’, sends his eyebrows run high up on his forehead, open his eyes wide like saucers. It disappears just as fast as it appeared, Ennoshita schooling his expression into that of mild interest immediately; in Ryuu’s memory, however, its blueprint remains, burnt into the very core of his soul.

“If this is some wicked plan to push the blame onto me, it’s not going to work, Tanaka,” Ennoshita says, shifting in his position.

“It’s not!” Ryuu protests, albeit blushing so hard he feels like he could be burning alive.

“You sure?” Ennoshita raises a brow. His hands return to the table, his legs swirling under his body.

“Why would I lie?”

“To blame me for your failure on the test?” Ennoshita suggests, raising up on his knees to hover above Ryuu over the table. “Or do you mean to say that you’ve got a thing for me and it makes you unable to focus?”

“Fo-focus?” Ryuu blabbers, almost deafened by the sound of his own heart.

“Yeah. You know, when you pay attention?” Ennoshita supplies. A hand, sleek and pale and oh, so wonderful, comes up to touch Ryuu’s face, grab him by his jawline, force him to face Ennoshita.

“Yeah,” Ryuu breathes in reply.

Ennoshita inches closer, free hand supporting his weight atop the table. His hair falls into his face again, and all Ryuu can see is Ennoshita licking his lips before his mind goes blank.

He lifts to close the gap between their mouths, plastering a hot wet kiss on top of Ennoshita’s lips.

It feels right. It feels searing, sizzling, burning. It feels not enough.

His hands reach out to the sides of Ennoshita’s face, and he kneels up to match Ennoshita’s height, and nudges the table with his knee out of the way to claim more space, more closeness, more of Ennoshita.

His brain faintly comes back to function to register the sigh breaking from Ennoshita’s lips as they break apart shortly; it also recognized that he is, in fact, kissed back, mirrored with the same ferocity as his even.

If anything, he imagined Ennoshita to find his crush off-putting, to refuse him, ever politely, but ultimately. He was prepared for it, he made up his mind to carry on with the rest of his high school volleyball career in a strictly professional manner; he prepared his eyes to be restrained later, hence he looked as much as he could.

But it never felt enough.

And it barely feels enough now, when his hands grab fistfuls of Ennoshita’s way outgrown hair, when his chest is pressed against Ennoshita’s and he feels nipples piercing through the thin fabric of their summer uniform shirt. Their kiss deepens, losing its last inch of innocence with Ennoshita’s hand sneaks under Ryuu’s shirt, warm, sweaty palm flattening against hot skin. Ryuu melts into Ennoshita’s touch, and growls, an inhumane, deep, throaty growl when Ennoshita rakes his nails down his back.

Ennoshita shudders at his voice, freezing in place. Ryuu reaches out, kissing his lips once, twice without further response. Ryuu pulls away reluctantly to look at Ennoshita’s face. What he reads, is equal parts confused and conflicted.

“Ennoshita?” he asks, cupping his teammate’s face softly. A dread, cold and heavy, settles in his guts, pulling him down to the floor. Ennoshita follows, eyes unfocused.

“You really were distracted during world history because you were watching me, huh?” he asks, unbelievingly.

“I… was,” Ryuu replies, pulling his hands away in caution. “But I didn’t tell you this to push the blame on you!”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Ennoshita asks as he clears his throat.

“For everything. For failing, for being distracted, for kissing you… I’m such a worthless human being, I apologize!”

“Yeah,” Ennoshita assesses. “You are.”

Ryuu shies away from looking into Ennoshita’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeats.

“You should be,” a hand comes up, caressing Ryuu’s face. “For failing, at least.”

Ryuu watches the floor, little dusty, when lips seal around his right ear, sucking on it shortly before moving on to his cheek, his jaw, his lips.

His eyes are wide open, his heart stopping in his chest for a split second, and his brain supports him with a totally useless, albeit not entirely irrelevant ‘ _he has beautiful eyelashes_ ’ – for Ennoshita – _Chikara_ – is kissing him now, kissing him again, kissing him with passion.

The hand finds its way back to the small of his back shortly, nudging his shirt upwards.

“I have a suggestion to make,” Chikara says between two kiss, breathy and hushed.

“Hnn.”

“I believe,” a kiss, “if I help you” and another, “to relieve this pent up stress, you would perform better?”

“Absolutely,” Ryuu says, heaving when Chikara ducks to kiss his pulse on his neck.

“Good,” Chikara purrs in reply, separating from Ryuu only to pull his shirt over his head. “So tell me,” he pushes Ryuu down by his shoulders, and settling between his legs, “when was the second world war?”

“Eh?!” Ryuu lifts his head, only to be forced back against the floor by a strong kiss, and he feels teeth before Chikara raises with a vicious smile on his face.

“Reply?”

“1939 to 1945?” Ryuu asks back, slightly terrified but equal times aroused.

“Correct,” Chikara smiles down at him, pressing an ever-softer kiss on his lips. “I knew you had something in that skull of yours.”

“Rude,” Ryuu whines, craving for more kisses and less insults to his brain. It functions just fine, now that the initial frenzy of his calmed down. He can take in Chikara just fine, hovering over him with knees pressing against his inner thighs and hands pushing his shoulders down. He registers his situation almost too well; all his nerves keen to feel Chikara’s presence.

“What were the main causes of the war?” Chikara squirms lower, knee dragged along Ryuu’s leg just fine. His lips tease one of Ryuu’s nipples, barely touching it with the tip of his tongue and covering it with wetness that sends a chill down Ryuu’s spine. “What was Japan’s role?”

Ryuu shudders, uttering information he never realized he knew. His lips speak for him, repeating words the teacher spoke back while he was ogling Chikara’s running form out in the track field from above. And Chikara rewards him, sucking on his nipple softly.

Ryuu moans, fingers finding Chikara’s scalp again, nudging him back up to lock lips with him again.

“Is this really a good idea?” he asks light-headed.

“Isn’t this a little too late to ask this?” Chikara asks back, pulling up one leg to rub it against Ryuu’s already hard cock.

“If you do this only for me to do better on the makeup test,” Ryuu starts, heaving when Chikara pulls his leg away, “then–”

“You can’t say this seriously,” Chikara cuts in grumbling, his voice hoarse and deep and guttural and strange; new to Ryuu’s ears, but not at all unpleasant. Ryuu blinks up to the face of his teammate, feeling almost meek under Chikara’s fiery expression, a mixture of annoyance and lust. He opens his mouth, but saves both of them from his further blabbering. Chikara rewards him with a happy smile and lowers onto Ryuu, supporting himself with his elbows rather than his open arms. Their bodies line up, Chikara’s chest meeting Ryuu’s naked torso, his erection grinding against Ryuu’s. “I’ve been dreaming of this since first year,” Chikara whispers, lips mere millimeters away from Ryuu’s ear. “But you couldn’t shut up about Kiyoko-san, so I had no choice but to hide my crush, didn’t I?” he moves his hips, whimpering at the friction caused.

“I… about Kiyoko-san… that’s not the same,” Ryuu stutters, jerking involuntarily.

“How so?” Chikara asks, sounding infuriatingly calm, no matter how crooked his voice comes out. Ryuu feels taunted, mocked in the worst way possible, slowly coming undone and melting into a puddle of sensations under Chikara.

Speaking of his relationship with Chikara, control is a thing Ryuu never had. Chikara has always been the sharp one, be it his tongue or his brain, the one in charge for all of them second year troublemakers, their Don, as Saeko-nee jokingly tends to say. But this time, Ryuu just can’t lose himself, not when Chikara’s lips curl up to a content smirk, not when his tongue darts out, licking his lips so victoriously, not when he delights in the effect he has on Ryuu.

If in anything, this is when Ryuu would like to be Chikara’s equal.

So he kicks out, sweeping Chikara off his feet and rolling him to his side, curling one leg around Chikara’s frame and pinning him to the ground beside him.

“Kiyoko-san is a concept,” he says, looking Chikara in the eye. Warm brown eyes look back at him surprised, blinking, before a soft smile spreads on Chikara’s face.

“I’m pretty sure Kiyoko-san is a person,” Chikara says.

“She is,” Ryuu agrees, a sudden neediness overcoming him now that their bodies lay entangled, but neither of them are moving. “But she is not… uh… it’s not the same.”

“Give up,” Chikara nudges him into an angle better fitted for kissing, and captures his lips with his own. “Just admit that you’ve been misleading me for years.”

“I didn’t!” Ryuu protests, barely audible, “I didn’t know myself that I could be attracted to both,” he says, each of his words accompanied by a sigh as Chikara continues his ministrations down his neck and collarbone.

“Hnn,” Chikara hums, sliding a hand down and under the waistband of Ryuu’s pants.

“Oh,” Ryuu sighs as inquisitive fingers fumble around his cock, and he can’t help but close his eyes when Chikara gets a good grip, tugging at his length.

He hears Chikara chuckle, and feels a breath of air tickling his wet nipples, curling his toes and lifting his hips with pleasure. Chikara tugs at the hem of his pants, pulling it down to his knees in one swift move.

“You’re beautiful,” Chikara says breathlessly, caressing Ryuu with long, languid movements, one finger circling around his tip lazily.

“Na-argh,” Ryuu protests, opening his eyes to a half-mast to look up at Chikara beside him, “the beautiful one is you.”

He slides his hand from Chikara’s hair onto his chest, probing with trembling fingers the mystery of buttons. Chikara gives him an incredulous look, but says nothing, leaving him to struggle with the buttons as he pumps his cock. Ryuu shudders at each touch, fingers losing their aim and grasp weakening. It feels nothing like touching himself, blunt and rhythmic, rough and brutally efficient – Chikara’s hand is slow, exploratory. Every sensation is a surprise; every move is new. Chikara is efficient in an entirely different way from his own – instead of a quick release, he manages to rile Ryuu up even more.

Ryuu melts in Chikara’s touch, feeling too jelly to move, yet way too eager to reciprocate. Impatience builds up alongside his pleasure, and he grabs at the shirt, pulling at the fabric untucking it from the uniform trousers. His hands slip under the fabric, short nails grazing the sensitive skin around Chikara’s hipbone.

He feels it, Chikara’s tremble, in the short, aimless squeeze around his cock, and he moves closer, one hand on the fly of Chikara’s pants while the other draws patterns on his teammate’s pale skin. Fueled by the sharp inhale of Chikara, Ryuu claims his first victory over buttons and proceeds to pull down the zipper. His hands come to the sides of Chikara, sliding down uniform trousers and briefs together.

His grip fastens on Chikara’s thighs as his eyes settle on Chikara’s sprung free erection. He seems thinner, but somewhat longer than Ryuu – just as Chikara’s palms are narrower, but his fingers are longer than Ryuu’s.

Ryuu attempts a feel for it, rolling his fingers around Chikara’s length one after another. It gives him a thrill he has never felt before – a string of flashbacks hits him: of afternoons spent looking at Chikara running, Chikara spiking, Chikara serving, swooning at the shape of his thigh whenever he dived in for a receive; that very thigh which flexes under his left hand at the moment.

He makes a tentative tug along Chikara’s length, and it sends his head spinning. It all seems impossible, and he finds it difficult to imagine, even right at the very moment, that Chikara would hold him and he would hold Chikara, that this would be real. As if he was in a dream, as if this all was one grandiose lucid dream – one he never wants to wake up from, he squeezes his eyes shut, lost in the sensation.

Chikara pulls him close, planting a soft kiss over his closed lid, another on his cheekbone, one along his jawline. His hand quickens around Ryuu, and Ryuu’s breath hitches, caught in his throat and never really escaping.

It all feels irrational, stupid even – they lay in the middle of his room, damn, the door is not even locked; the feeling, however, numbs Ryuu’s thinking, his brain way too occupied to deal with all the touches and kisses Chikara drowns him in.

When Chikara, that resourceful bastard, makes use of both of their hands, caressing their cocks together, Ryuu can’t hold it any longer. He comes abruptly and unprepared, soiling the front of Chikara’s shirt that he never managed to get rid of. He feels Chikara coming under his palm seconds later, covering his hands in his seed, and he hears Chikara’s content sigh in his ear.

Ryuu keeps silent, but for his panting as he struggles to keep breathing. His orgasm washes over him in one huge wave. It leaves him feel empty, slow and soft like jelly, with an impending sense of shame settling in. Even though the room is hot and his skin is sticky with sweat, he shudders, goosebumps raising on his skin.

“I don’t ever want to wake up,” he manages to whisper, cracking his lids slightly open and glancing towards Chikara. Once he locates his black mop of hair, Ryuu reaches out, pulling Chikara’s head down to his heaving chest. “You hear that?”

“You mean your heart, or the hammer drill it got exchanged to?” Chikara murmurs back teasingly, but his voice sounds just as wrecked as Ryuu’s.

“Sorry for messing up your shirt.”

Chikara raises his head, looking at Ryuu with an unimpressed face.

“My fault for not taking it off, no? Don’t fret it. I will just change into my training shirt.”

“But still…”

“On what occasion did Winston Churchill hold his speech which has the famous line "We shall fight on the beaches"?”

“Chikara,” Ryuu whines, rolling to his other side.

“Come on, Ryuunosuke. Second World War. When?” Chikara reaches after him, rolling him on his back – and no matter how _glad_ Ryuu feels for Chikara using his first name, he can’t help but feel terribly awkward, pinned down to the floor under Chikara’s scrutinizing stare.

“Can’t we clean up first?” he whimpers.

“Dunkirk, Ryuunosuke,” Chikara says in reply.

Chikara sits up beside him, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor with slight disgust on his face. Ryuu follows, crawling to the tissue holder and returning with a pile.

“So,” Chikara turns to him, taking a few tissues and cleaning himself up unceremoniously, “now that we have dealt with your distraction, can we return to studying?”

“Chikara…”

“Tell me,” the boy says, smiling, planting a chaste kiss on Ryuu’s lips.

“Are you a sadist?”

“Hmmm, I don’t see why.”

“You’re playing with my heart.”

“I thought I was playing with your body,” Chikara says teasingly, but his face turns bright red, sending Ryuu a sheepish look. “If you pass the makeup exam, I can play with you even more. But first,” he flicks a finger over Ryuu’s swollen nipple. “You have to prepare for the exam.

“Chikara!”

“What now, Ryuunosuke?”

His name dying in a guttural laugh on Chikara’s lips, Ryuu feels the happiest man on Earth.

Probably, also the biggest masochist.

 


End file.
